<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just askin' by whimsicalSwindler (Spammy_Wits)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722882">Just askin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/whimsicalSwindler'>whimsicalSwindler (Spammy_Wits)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Low effort ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, but I enjoy awkward interactions every now and then, implied davekat - Freeform, not sure what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/whimsicalSwindler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk, Dave and Terezi on their way back after defeating the jacks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider &amp; Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Low effort ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just askin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="main">
  <p>Dirk: So. Who was the shouty troll with shoujo eyes that left with the cross between classy alien and Twilight vampire back on the platform? That dude looked scrumptious.</p>
  <p>Dave: What? The shoujo ey-? He's taken, he's so taken you have no idea! Liam Neeson could go and get hired for an entire trilogy with how taken Karkat is</p>
  <p>Dirk: Mmh. That metaphor doesn’t hit home since Taken did get a trilogy where I come from. Wait. Are you and him...?</p>
  <p>Dave: I mean, I guess? It's complicated</p>
  <p>Dirk: Okay, anime troll is off-limits. Sorry about that. I wouldn't mind a threesome if you're up to it, though. I read that trolls are not as squeamish as antediluvian humans about that kind of arrangement.</p>
  <p>Dave: Wtf, no. Please, don't. We ran out of mind bleach back on butler island and that imagery is a close second in the disturbing thoughts Olympics. Just... No.</p>
  <p>Dirk: Bro, if we're going to make this work you need to know that I'm what your contemporaries would have called a low key perv.</p>
  <p>Dave: Figures. Of all things to turn out to be a universal constant it'd be that. Shit.</p>
  <p>Dirk: Yeah, shit...</p>
  <p>Terezi: Hehehehe! You two are so weird &gt;:]</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>